The Lion King:Back to the future
by Banana Beak
Summary: Simba is sent to the past in a DeLorean time machine. It's year 1955. He accidentaly prevents his parents to meet and fall in love, so he has to bring them together before it's too late. Will Sarabi and Mufasa make their first kiss happen? Or will Simba disappear from the face of the Earth? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

The Lion King: Back to the future

Prologue and chapter 1

Tick-tack, tick-tack, tick-tack, tick-tack, tick-tack, tick-tack, tick-tack…

"_October is inventory time, so right now, Statler Toyota is making the best deals of the year on all 1985-model Toyotas. You won't find a better car at a better price with better service anywhere in the Pridelands. That's Statler Toyota in downtown Pridelands," _the radio announcer said.

"_The Senate is expected to vote on this today. In other news, officials at the Priderock Nuclear research facility have denied the rumour that a case of missing plutonium was in fact stolen from their vault two weeks ago. A hyena terrorist group had claimed responsibility for the alleged theft," _said the news lady.

"DRING, DRING, DRING, DRING!," at the sound of the alarm two toasts jumped out of the toaster.

"BEEEP!," the buzzer blared. A can of dog food slid down the machine right into its metal arm. The arm handed the can to an opener. It did its job and the mechanic arm took the can and turned it upside down. The food dropped right into a bowl. The arm continued its job and threw the can into the bin. The door suddenly opened.

"Hey Doc?," a teenager lion appeared on the door. He had a golden coat and a little mane growing out of his head. He came in with a skateboard and put a key under the front door carpet before he entered, "Doc? Hello, anybody home? Einstein, come here, boy!," he whistled as he said that. Einstein was Doc's, better known as Rafiki, mute companion, "What's going on? Oh, jeez. Oh, Great Kings! That is disgusting! Where the hell is he?," he rolled his skateboard under a table and walked over to the big loudspeaker. Not far away there was a yellow electric guitar lying. He took the guitar and connected it to the loudspeaker and turned it on, on the highest level of sound. With sunglasses on his eyes, he took one last big breath and played the guitar. The sound that was coming out of the loudspeaker was so strong, it pushed the teen away, so he went flying through the air. He groaned as he slowly raised his head out of the large pile of papers.

"Whoa!," he took the sunglasses off to have a better look at the damage, "Rock 'n' roll," he added.

"RING, RING, RING, RING!," the red telephone bell rang. The boy knew what to do and answered the phone.

"Yo," he said.

"_Simba, is that you?,"_ an old voice said on the other line.

"Hey. Hey, Doc. Where are you?," Simba asked gasping.

"_Thank God I've found you! Listen, can you meet me at Priderock Mall tonight at 1:15? I made a major breakthrough and I'll need your assistance," _Rafiki asked like he was in hurry.

"Wait a minute. 1:15 in the morning?," Simba tried to put some things together.

"_Yeah,"_ he replied.

"Doc what's going on?," he asked confused pulling the telephone wire, "Where have you been all week?,"

"_Working," _the answer was short enough.

"Where's Einstein? Is he with you?,"

"_Yeah, he's right here,"_

"You know, Doc, you left your equipment on all week,"

"_My equipment. That reminds me, Simba. You better not hook up to the amplifier. There's a slight possibility of overload,"_

"Yeah. I'll keep that in mind," Simba said reminding himself of the damage he has done.

"_Good. I'll see you tonight. Don't forget now. 1:15 a.m., Priderock Mall,"_

"Right," Simba said emotionless. All of a sudden the clocks started chiming.

Tick-tack, tick-tack, tick-tack, tick-tack, tick-tack… Ku-ku, ku-ku, ku-ku…

"_Are those my clocks I hear?," Rafiki shouted for better hearing._

"Yeah, it's ," Simba shouted back.

"_Perfect! My experiment worked!," _Rafiki laughed crazily_, "They are all 25 minutes slow!,"_

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute, Doc. Are you telling me it's 8.25?," he asked confused.

"_Precisely," was his answer._

"Damn! I'm late for school!," he exclaimed and hurried over to the door. He grabbed his skateboard and rushed out.

_From the day we arrive on the planet_

_And blinking, step into the sun_

_There's more to see than can ever be seen_

_More to do than can ever be done_

_There's far too much to take in here_

_More to find than can ever be found_

_But the sun rolling high_

_Through the sapphire sky_

_Keeps great and small on the endless round_

He opened the gate and put his skateboard on the ground. He jumped on it and rushed out on the dangerous street. Luckily there was a blue car nearby and he was able to hold on to it. The leopard in it just turned around and sighed.

_It's the Circle of Life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life_

_It's the Circle of Life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life_

When the blue car passed near his school, he let go and hurried over to the entrance, but Nala, his girlfriend was waiting for him.

"Nala," he said smiling at her.

"Simba, don't go this way," she gave him a small quick smile, "Banana Beak is looking for you. If you get caught, it'll be four tardies in a row," she added and pulled him away from the entrance.

They ran behind the school, where the yard was and opened the hind door.

"All right, come on. I think we're safe," Nala whispered to Simba who was hiding behind the wall.

"You know, this time it wasn't my fault," Simba said and threw an arm around Nala, "The doc set all his clocks 25 minutes slow," he added.

"Doc?," he heard a voice with quite a British accent. It was the strictest teacher in school, Banana Beak, "Am I to understand you're still hanging around with Dr. Rafiki Brown, McFly? Tardy slip for you, Miss Parker," he said and gave a ticket to Nala. She gave him a glare full of hatred, "And one for you McFly. I believe that makes four in a row. Let me give you a nickel's worth of free advice, young lion. This so called, Dr. Brown is dangerous. He's a real nutcase. You hang around with him, you're gonna end up in big trouble,"

"Ooh. Yes, sir," Simba said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"You got a real attitude problem Mr. McFly! You're a slacker. You remind me of your father when he went here. He was a slacker, too,"

"Can I go now, Mr. Banana Beak?," Simba practically laughed in his face and pulled away.

"I noticed your band is on a roster for the dance auditions after school today. Why even bother McFly? You don't have chance! You're too much like your old man! No McFly ever amounted to anything in the history of the Pridelands!," Banana Beak yelled in his face, with his beak only a few inches away from the young lion's muzzle.

"Yeah, well, history's gonna change," Simba replied cockily and went to class.

**Wheew! What do you think? Was it good? JJZ-109 what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2: Life has unexpected things

Chapter 2: The life is full of unexpected things

**Pigs Go Moo: I'm glad you like it :)**

**JJZ-109: Thank you! Oh, alright :)**

**Kblade: Thank you! Oh and please update the new chapter of Memories 2 soon! I love it! :)**

**That nerd next Door: Thanks! :)**

After class there was an audition for the school dance. Simba and his band wanted to perform so they signed up.

"Next please," an middle aged leopard with glasses said. It was their turn. Simba was pressed against the wall with an electric guitar in his paws. He looked over the other performers nervously and climbed up on stage. His bend was already preparing their instruments.

"Okay, guys, let's rock 'n' roll," he said and positioned himself in the middle, "Alright. We're… We're the Beasts," he spoke on the mic loud enough for the old judges to hear. They all pulled their result shields in front of their faces and sighed, annoyed.

"One, two, three," the tiger on the drums exclaimed and they started to play rock music.

_It's the circle of life _

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

Nala was watching them with a big smile on her face and moved her body in the rhythm of the music.

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the circle…_

"Okay, that's enough. Thank you, fellas," the same leopard said and rolled his eyes, "Hold it fellas. I'm afraid you're just too darn loud. Next please," he added. Simba's smile dropped and shared looks with Nala. She felt sorry for him, "Bring up next group, please," he said once more.

The audition was over and Simba and Nala decided to take a walk before going home.

"Too loud. I can't believe it," Simba said disappointed, "I'm never gonna get a chance to play in front of anybody!,"

"Simba, one rejection isn't the end of the world," Nala comforted him.

"I just don't think I'm cut out for music," he said.

"But you're good Simba, you're really good, and this audition tape of yours is great. You've gotta send it in to the record company. It's like Doc's always saying…" she said and pulled the tape out of her jacket.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know," he cut her off, _"If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything,"_ he quoted Rafiki. When he said that two hot lionesses passed next to them and he took one look on their behinds like any other male. Nala noticed it and grabbed his head to put it back to the right place.

"That's good advice, Simba," she said smiling seductively.

"Alright, okay, Nala. What if I send in the tape and they don't like it? What if they say I'm not good? What if they say: _Get out of here, kid. You got no future_? I mean, I just don't think I can take that kind of rejection. Jeez, I'm starting to sound like my old man," he said realizing what he just said.

"Come on, he's not that bad," Nala stopped to tie her shoelaces, "At least he's letting you borrow the car tomorrow night,"

"Check out that 4x4! That is hot!," he said noticing a Statler Toyota being driven to the car shop, "Someday, Nala. Someday. Wouldn't it be great to take that truck up to the lake?," he said and pulled Nala up by her hand. He started to touch her gently over her stomach, "Throw a couple of sleeping bags in the back. Lie underneath the starts," he added and continued to rub her stomach and now her chest.

"Stop it," Nala smiled teasingly and moved his hand away.

"What?," he replied in the same way.

"Does your Mum know? About tomorrow night?," she asked and looked him in the eye.

"No, get out of town! My Mum thinks I'm going camping with the guys! Nala, my mother would freak out if she knew I was going up there with you, and I would get a standard lecture about how she never did that kind of stuff when she was a kid. I mean, look, I think the woman was born a nun," he said and threw a joke on his mother.

"She's just trying to keep you respectable," Nala said and lifted up his chin.

"Well, she's not doing a very good job," Simba smiled and put his paw around Nala.

"Terrible," she whispered seductively and their lips almost connected.

"Save the clock tower! Save the clock tower! Mayor Wilson is sponsoring an initiative to replace that clock! Thirty years ago, lightning struck that clock tower and the clock hasn't run since," Simba and Nala broke apart and turned around, annoyed and looking at each other, "We at the Pridelands Preservation Society think it should be preserved exactly the way it is as part of our history and heritage…"

"There you go, lady. There's a quarter," Simba cut her off and put the small, round piece of metal in the little box the old black panther was holding in her paws.

"Thank you," she smiled, "Don't forget to take a flyer!," she added and went to annoy other people.

"Right," Simba said and threw the flyer away, "Where were we?," he asked and looked at Nala seductively.

"Right about here," she returned the smile and moved her muzzle closer to his. They managed to keep the kiss hold on for a second, but then a loud car horn interrupted them.

"Nala!," a gentle, but still loud female voice called out of the car.

"It's my Mum. I've got to go," she said annoyed.

"Right," Simba said and nodded, "I'll call you tonight!," he yelled after her.

"I'll be at my grandma's," she said and stopped on the middle of the street, "Here, let me give you the number," she added and ran back to him. He gave her a paper to write on and a pen, "Bye," she lifted her head and finally kissed him like she was supposed to. Simba watched as her mother drove away. He took a look on the paper: _I love you! 555-4823_

_It's the circle of life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

He just smiled and took off with his skateboard. Again, he held on a car to be quicker.

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the circle _

_The circle of life_

He arrived just in time for dinner. With a big smile on his face. That smile dropped and a look of disappointment replaced him. He saw his dad's car being carried into the garage. It was crashed.

"Perfect. Just perfect," he said and reminded himself of the date he and Nala were supposed to have with that car. He just sighed and opened the front door.

"I can't believe you loan me your car without telling me it had a blind spot. Blind spot? I could've been killed!," the first thing he saw was his uncle Scar yelling at his father.

"Now, Scar, now, I never noticed that the car any blind spot before when I would drive it. Hi, son," he said and turned his head to Simba who was still standing at the front door, shocked.

"What, are you blind, Mufasa? It's there. How else do you explain that wreck out there?," he yelled not paying any attention to Simba.

"Scar, can I assume that your insurance is going to pay for that damage?," Mufasa said calmly.

"My insurance? It's your car! Your insurance should pay for it! I wonder who's gonna pay for this? I spilled beer all over it when the car smashed into me!," he pointed on the ruined Polo shirt he was wearing, "Who's gonna pay my cleaning bill?,"

"Ah…" Mufasa sighed annoyed.

"And where's my reports?," he asked rudely.

"Well, I haven't finished those up yet, but I figured since they weren't due till…" Mufasa stopped when Scar pulled on his tie. Hard.

"Hello? Hello? Anybody home? Huh?," Scar said sarcastically and hit him multiple times on the head, "Think Muffy! Think!,"

"Alright," he sighed.

"I got to have time to get them retyped. Do you realize what would happen if I hand in my reports in your handwriting? I'll get fired. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you? Would you?," he asked once more, sharply and pulled on his tie again.

"Of course not, Scar. Now, I wouldn't want that to happen. Now, look. I'll finish those reports on up tonight, and I'll run them on over first thing tomorrow, alright?," Mufasa said.

"Not too early. I sleep in Saturday," Scar said, "Muffy, your shoe is untied!," when Mufasa looked down, Scar slapped him on the nose jokingly, "Don't be so gullible, Muffy! Got the place fixed up nice, though, Muffy!," he said and made his way to the small fridge and took a beer can, "I have your car towed all the way to your house and all you got for me is light beer? What are you looking at, Dickhead?," he turned his face to Simba and yelled in his face, "Say hi to your Mum for me," he added. Scar was always in love with Sarabi and he got jealous when his brother married her.

"I know what you're going to say, son and you're right. You're right. But you Uncle just happens to be my brother and supervisor. And I'm afraid I'm just not very good at confrontations," Mufasa said with an apologizing look.

"But the car, Dad! I mean, he wrecked it! He totalled it! I needed that car tomorrow night, Dad. Do you have any idea how important this was to me? Do you have any clue?," Simba spoke up after a long period of keeping his mouth shut.

"I know, and all I can say is, I'm… I'm sorry," he pressed his paw on the chest, "Let's go. It's dinner time," he added.

"Believe me, Simba, you're better off without having to worry about all the aggravation and headaches of playing at that dance," Mufasa said as they said down and grabbed a package of cookies.

"He's absolutely right, Simba," Simba's older brother Tojo said, "The last thing you need is headaches,"

"Kids, we're going to have to eat this cake by ourselves," Sarabi said, carrying a cake in her left paw and a glass of scotch in her right paw, "Your Uncle Malka didn't make parole again," she said and dropped the cake on the table. The cake was supposed to welcome Sarabi's younger brother Malka when he comes out of jail, "I think it would be nice if you all dropped him a line,"

"Uncle 'jailbird' Malka? He's your brother Mum," Simba said.

"Yeah. I think it's a major embarrassment having an uncle in prison," Simba's sister Shani commented.

"We all make mistakes in life, children," Sarabi said and took a sip from her glass.

"Damn, Ahadi! I'm late again!," Tojo exclaimed and stood up.

"Tojo watch your mouth!," Sarabi yelled after him, "You come here and kiss your mother before you go. Come here," she lowered her voice and pointed on her cheek.

"Come on, Mum. Make it fast. I'll miss my bus," he said and let her kiss her, "See you later, Pop," he added and tapped Mufasa on his shoulder.

"Hey, Simba. I'm not your answering service. While you were outside pouting over the car, Nala Parker called you twice," Shani said emotionless.

"I don't like her Simba! Any girl who calls up a boy is just asking for trouble," Sarabi exclaimed.

"Oh, Mum, there's nothing wrong with calling a boy," Shani said teasingly.

"I think it's terrible! Girls chasing boys! When I was your age I never called or chased a boy or sat in a parked car with a boy," Sarabi said.

"Then, how am I supposed to meet anybody?," Shani protested.

"Well, it'll just happen," Sarabi patted her paw and smiled, "Like the way I met your father,"

"That was so stupid! Grandpa hit him with the car!," she exclaimed.

"It was meant to be," Sarabi continued, "Anyway, if Grandpa hadn't hit him, then none of you would have been born!,"

"Yeah, well," she said, "I still don't understand what Dad was doing in the middle of the street,"

"What was it Mufasa? Bird watching?," Sarabi asked her husband who was doing a cross puzzle.

"What Sarabi? What?," he quickly raised his head. She just rolled his eyes and poured more scotch in her glass.

"Anyway, your Grandpa hit him with the car and brought him into the house. He seemed so helpless, like a little lost cub, and my heart just went out to him,"

"Yeah, Mum, we know. You've told us this story a million times!," Shani said annoyed, "You felt sorry for him, so you decided to go with him to the Fish Under the Sea dance,"

"No. It was Enchantment Under the Sea dance. Our first date. I'll never forget it," she smiled over to Mufasa, "It was the night of the terrible thunderstorm, remember Mufasa? You father kissed me for the very first time on that dance floor. It was then that I realized that I was gonna spend the rest of my life with him,"

"It's getting late, hmm, good night guys!," Simba said and remembered his duty while walking to his bedroom. 1:15 at Priderock Mall. What did he have for him this time?

**This was the longest chapter I have ever written! Well, I know Tojo isn't really Simba's brother and Malka isn't really his uncle, but I had to think of suitable names :) So, tell me. What do you think? Don't forget to review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Mistake

Chapter 3: Mistake

**That nerd next Door: Yeah, it's pretty weird though :)**

**JJZ-109: Glad you like it. Yeah, I have to get used to it. To be honest, I can't really imagine Mufasa being the weaker guy :P**

**Kblade: I know, they're so cutee :)**

Simba didn't even bother to change his clothes. He just made himself comfortable and fell asleep in matter of time. The numbers on his clock changed. It was 12:28.

"RING! RING! RING!," the phone rang and Simba woke up to answer it quickly so he could continue sleeping while he can.

"Hello," he said sleepily, barely keeping his eyes open.

"_Simba, you didn't fall asleep, did you?,"_ an old voice said over the phone.

"Doc. No. No, don't be silly," he said and looked over to his clock.

"_Listen, this is very important. I forgot my video camera. Can you stop by my place and pick it up on your way to the mall?,"_ he asked. He was breathing heavily.

"Umm… Yeah. I'm on my way," Simba said and hung up. He got out of bed quickly and picked up his skateboard lying by the door. With taking the camera out of Rafiki's house, he lazily drove himself to the mall's parking lot. It was straight 1:15 a.m. He spotted Einstein, Rafiki's companion. Einstein had problems, he couldn't talk and he looked silly.

"Einstein! Hey, Einstein, where's the doc? Huh?," he asked him ignoring the fact that Einstein has no ability to speak. Simba turned his head when he heard some humming. Machine humming. Rafiki's truck's gate opened slowly. There was a DeLorean standing right in front of Simba. The license plate said _"JJZ-109". _Rafiki opened the door and scanned his surroundings with his eyes wide open.

"Doc!," Simba said fascinated.

"Simba! You made it!," Rafiki said happily.

"Yeah," he smiled looking at the DeLorean.

"Welcome to my latest experiment. This is the big one, the one I've been waiting for all my life!,"

"Well, it's a DeLorean…" Simba's smile slowly dropped.

"Bear with me, Simba. All your questions will be answered. Roll tape and we'll proceed," he rushed him.

"Doc? Is that a DEVO suit?," Simba turned around and pointed at the white suit Rafiki was wearing.

"Never mind that now. Not now," he said. Simba turned on the camera and started to film Rafiki.

"All right. I'm ready," Simba said.

"Good evening. I'm Dr. Rafiki Brown. I'm standing the parking lot at Priderock Mall. It's Saturday morning, October 26, 1985, 1:18 a.m., and this is temporal experiment number one. Come on, Einie. Hey, hey, pal, get in there," he said and pulled Einstein by his tie, "Sit down. Put your seat belt on. That's it," he added and helped Einstein get in the car, "Please note that Einstein's clock is in precise synchronization with my control watch. Got it?," he turned his attention back to Simba.

"Right. Check, Doc," he said.

"Good. Have a good trip Einstein. Watch your head," Rafiki took the remote control and closed the door.

"You got that thing hooked up to the car?," Simba asked.

"Watch this," Rafiki ignored his question.

"Yeah. Okay. Got it," he said and put the camera up. Rafiki started to control the DeLorean like it was a little toy, "Great Kings!," Simba gasped.

"Not me! The car! The car!," Rafiki yelled realizing Simba was taping him, not the car which was now circling around the parking lot. Tires squeaked, engine was running like crazy, "If my calculations are correct, when this baby hits 88 miles per hour you're going to see some serious shit," he added and made the speed the car should go higher. When the speed was 68 miles per hour Rafiki released the car. It was going faster and faster. When it hit 88 miles, metal was heard cracking and the car disappeared leaving tire marks on fire.

"What did I tell you?," Rafiki screamed and laughed crazily, "88 miles per hour!," the license plate of the car fell on the floor, "The temporal displacement occurred exactly at 1:20 a.m. And zero seconds!,"

"Holy Ahadi!," Simba exclaimed as he touched the license plate, "Holy Ahadi, Doc! You disintegrated Einstein!,"

"Calm down Simba! I didn't disintegrate anything! The molecular structure of both Einstein and the car are completely intact," Rafiki explained calmly.

"Then where the hell are they?," Simba yelled.

"The appropriate question is: '_When the hell are they?_ '! You see, Einstein has just become the world's first time traveller. I sent him into the future! One minute into the future, to be exact. At precisely 1:21 a.m. and zero seconds, we shall catch up with him and the time machine,"

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute, Doc. Are you telling me that you built a time machine out of a DeLorean?," Simba gasped.

"The way I see it, if you're gonna build a time machine into a car, why don't do it with some style? Besides, the stainless-steel construction made the flux dispersal…" he stopped talking when his clock beeped, "Look out!," he yelled and pushed Simba out of the way. Something passed quickly behind them. The DeLorean's tires squeaked as it stopped. Rafiki and Simba just looked at each other and headed towards the time machine. Rafiki moved his hand to open the door, but quickly pulled it back.

"What? Is it hot?," Simba asked worried.

"It's cold. Damn cold," Rafiki replied and opened the door with his foot, "Einstein! You little devil! Einstein's clock is exactly one minute behind mine and still ticking!," Rafiki laughed. Einstein just looked at him and rushed to the truck, holding his head.

"He's alright," Simba blinked once, not believing his eyes.

"He's fine. And he's completely unaware that anything happened. As far as he's concerned, the trip was instantaneous. That's why his watch is exactly one minute behind mine. He skipped over that minute to instantly arrive at this moment in time. Come here. I'll show you how it works," he said.

"All right," Simba obeyed and followed Rafiki to the DeLorean.

"First, you turn the time circuits on. This readout tells you where you're going, this one tells you where you are, and this tells you where you were. You input your destination time on this keypad. Say you want to see the signing of the Declaration of Independence or witness the birth of Christ. Here's a red-letter date in the history of science. November 5th, 1955. Yes of course. November 5th, 1955.,"

"What? I don't get it. What happened?," Simba asked confused.

"That was the day I invented time travel. I remember it vividly. I was standing on the edge of my toilet, hanging a clock. The porcelain was wet, I slipped, hit my head on the edge of the sink and when I came to I had revelation, a vision, a picture in my head, a picture of this. This is what makes time travel possible. The flux capacitor,"

"Flux capacitor," Simba repeated after him, "This is heavy-duty, Doc. This is great. Does it run on regular unleaded gasoline?,"

"Unfortunately not. It requires something with a little more kick. Plutonium,"

"Plutonium. Wait a minute. Are you telling me that this sucker is nuclear?,"

"Hey, hey, hey! Keep rolling . Keep rolling there. No, no, no, this sucker's electrical, but I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 gigawatts of electricity I need,"

"Doc, you don't just walk into a store and buy plutonium. Did you rip that off?," Simba asked suspiciously.

"Of course. From a group of Trailer Park Hyenas. They wanted me to build them a bomb, so I took their plutonium and, in turn, gave them a shoddy bomb casing full of used pinball machine parts. Come on! Let's get you a radiation suit. Great Kings!," Rafiki gasped. Simba turned around and saw a blue truck getting closer and closer.

"What?,"

"They found me. I don't know how, but they found me,"

"Who? Who?,"

"The Hyenas!,"

"Holy shit!,"

The Hyenas drove all over to Rafiki, who was standing still, in shock. The female one pulled out her gun and shot him several times.

"NO! YOU BITCH!," Simba yelled. When he realized what he said he ran over to the DeLorean and got in quickly. He started the engine and the car was slowly getting to its highest speed. The car soon reached 88 mph. Rafiki warned him. The tires were squeaking and the car suddenly disappeared with flames on his sides. Simba was in the past and Rafiki was dead.

**That's it! I have to apologize for not updating for a long period but I had my reasons. Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Muffy and Scar

Chapter 4: Muffy and Scar

**I'm soo sorry it took me so long to update! Please forgive me! Oh, well, finally the fourth chapter is here! **

**JJZ-109: I'm glad you like it. I'm sorry but there will just have to be a longer time gap between the updates, my school is really strict :/**

**disappointed 2012: Kblade is that you? What happened? Your name sounds sad and you deleted all your stories. What's wrong? If there is something bothering you, no problem, you can tell me, I'm experienced at getting hurt :/**

Suddenly Simba hit something hard and drove towards a barn. He crashed the car in it. The lights in a nearby house turned on and a cheetah family was coming out of it. They slowly opened the crashed doors and looked at the DeLorean surprised and shocked.

"What is it? What is it, Pa?," the cheetah mother asked her husband.

"Looks like an airplane without wings," the male replied.

"That ain't no airplane. Look," the boy said and showed his parents a magazine about aliens.

The door of the DeLorean slowly and carefully opened and the cheetah cubs exchanged looks. Simba came out wearing his suite, together with some sort of a helmet on his head. The cheetah mother started screaming like crazy and the father pulled them all away from the barn.

"Listen… Whoa!," Simba tried to explain, but fell over a cow, "Hello? Excuse me. Sorry about your barn," he added and wanted to continue but a gun shoot fired through the wooden door.

"It's already mutated into lion form! Shoot it!," the cheetah boy yelled.

"Take that you mutated son of a bitch!," the father yelled and fired once more. At this, the DeLorean basically sprinted out of the barn. Simba didn't really look where he was driving and he hit a pine that was growing near a gate.

"MY PINE!," the father yelled after him, "YOU SPACE BASTARD! YOU KILLED OUR PINE!,"

"All right. All right. Okay, McFly. Get a grip on yourself. It's all a dream. It's just a very intense dream," he tried to comfort himself. He stopped the car when he saw a sign for LYON ESTATES, the place he was living in. There weren't any houses. Just flat ground covered with grass and dirt. Suddenly something started beeping. He turned around and saw a sign which said that the engine was out energy, plutonium. He stood up wiping the sweat away from his forehead and pushed the car behind the big sign so nobody could see it. Pridelands wasn't far away from the place Simba was in. It took him only fifteen minutes to get there. He looked around confused. All over the place there was an old song playing. Simba pulled some newspapers out of a trash can and read the date. It was November 5, 1955.

"This has got to be a dream," Simba said and ran towards a nearby coffee shop.

"Hey, kid. What'd do you do? Jump ship?," a lynx asked laughing at him.

"What?," Simba asked confused.

"What's with the life preserver?," he pointed at Simba's red jacket.

"I just wanna use the phone," he ignored the lynx.

"Yeah it's in the back," he said.

"Great. You're alive," Simba said happily as he found Rafiki's phone number in a phone number book. He was waiting nervously and impatiently. Nobody was answering. He sighed, hung the phone and ripped the page out of the book, "Do you know where 1640 Riveside…"

"Are you going to order something, kid?," the lynx cut him off rudely.

"Yeah. Give me a Tab," he said.

"Tab? I can't give you a tab unless you order something,"

"Right. Give me a Pepsi Free,"

"You want a Pepsi, pal, you're going to pay for it,"

"Just give me something without any sugar in it, okay?,"

"Something without sugar," the lynx repeated and gave him sugar- free coffee.

"Hey Muffy!," a young boy, around Simba's age, came into the coffee shop. He had a dark mane and dark fur. But the most interesting feature was a scar across his left eye, "What do you think you're doing?," he came over to a boy who was sitting next to Simba. He had a red mane and golden fur.

"Scar," Simba whispered to himself.

"I'm talking to you, Muffy, you Outland bug!," he yelled practically in his face.

"Hey, Scar. Hey, guys. How are you doing?," he just smiled innocently.

"You got my homework finished, Muffy?," Scar mocked him.

"Well, actually, I figured since it wasn't due till Monday…"

"Hello? Hello? Anybody home?," he rolled his eyes and hit him on the head, "Think, Muffy! THINK!,"

"Okay," Mufasa smiled like an idiot.

"I got to have time to recopy it. You realize what would happen if I hand in my homework in your handwriting? I'll get kicked out of school. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?," at a moment Mufasa hesitated, "WOULD YOU?," Scar yelled and grabbed his shoulder.

"Now, of course not, Scar. No. I wouldn't want that to happen,"

"What are you looking at butthead?," he turned his attention to Simba who was just staring at him, "I don't want to see you in here again, Muffy,"

"Okay. Bye-bye," Mufasa laughed like an idiot again and turned around with a sad expression on his face. Simba just couldn't take his eyes of him. He couldn't believe his dad was that weak.

**Done! What do you think? Oh yeah, and please review! You know what they say, a review is the greatest gift a writer can receive :)**


End file.
